Celebrity crush
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Full strength Tawni can be a bit too much. It can make you do crazy things like wanting to live in Tawni Town. Femslash. Don't like? Don't read. Tawni/Sonny


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, although I wish I could just have the ability to make one epsiode so that everyone could see the obviousness of Sonny's crush on Tawni and Tawni's obvious love for Sonny :) **

I was sitting in the director chair, going on and on about how great things have been since I joined the cast of So Random, when I said it...I couldn't believe my big mouth. I know I talk alot when I get excited, I just couldn't help it, as soon as it came out of my mouth I was hoping... no praying, that she wouldn't watch this interview. "Who would have thought I'd be sharing a dressing room with Tawni Hart?!" I gushed to Santiago the interviewer. He smiled and nodded and my huge grin faltered for a second. I almost said a little too much, I mean, it was okay that all of my friends know that Tawni is my celebrity crush, but I don't need the whole world to know that.

"It must be exciting." He pressed, leaning forward and, you know me unable to keep my mouth shut, leaning even closer to him, grinning ear to ear, "Oh it is." I answered. Right then our interview was interrupted by Tawni walking in, as if on cue. I couldn't add more to my wonderfully dumbstruck answer because my breath was caught in my throat. My eyes wouldn't obey me as they scanned up and down her body as she pranced over to her dressing table and grabbed a brush. Locking eyes with me as she turned around and I unconsciously licked my lips.

"Oh hey Sonny." She answered in her usual over-peppy voice. "H-hey Tawni." I studdered and got out of my chair. Santiago must have taken that as a cue that the interview was over because he pointed to the camera man and her lowered the camera, before shutting it off and walking out of the room without a word. Santiago winked at me and shook my hand, thanking me and saying I did amazing, before following the nameless camera man. I stared at the door for a few seconds before turning and looking at Tawni once again. "So, how'd it go?" She asked, waiting for me to tell her at least ten mistakes that I made. She loves hearing me say that whatever I did was a disaster and that she could've done it better.

"It actually went pretty good this time," I started saying and her grin faultered for a second. "I mean, I only messed up like once because of my big mouth, but I don't think anyone will catch it, it was just-" I stopped myself as her face brightened up. Uh oh. BIG uh oh. Now she's gonna ask what I said. I can't tell her that I almost told everyone that I'm head over heels for my co-star. I mean, she doesn't even know. "What'd you say?!" She practically yelled at me and grabbed my face.

I stood there awkwardly for a second before regaining my composure and backing up so that her perfume wasn't so... in my face. I mean, it's pretty intoxicating. Can you imagine if it's right there? Full strength Tawni can be a bit too much. It can make you do crazy things, like wanting to live in Tawni town. Yeah, you guys saw Martial when he asked me that didn't you? I can remember him asking, in that scared voice, "Do you really want to live in Tawni Town?" Gulping, all I could answer back was, "I hear it's a heck of a town."

Anyways... I looked at her, smiling, then looking down, frowning, then fidgeting with my hands. "I just- uh, kind of almost told him my celebrity crush without him even asking, it's no big deal." I said really fast, then turned around and acted like I was suddenly fascinated with rearranging everything on my side of the room. Ofcourse, the blonde wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Oh?" She started, " And who would that be?" She asked in an innocent tone, as if she didn't care, but I could tell she was dying to know so that she could run off and laugh about it with Nico and Grady. "Sh- He's... um... you know, you don't know them probably, you don't watch the shows that they're in so.. um..." I was trying to think of the most general answer I could possibly give without giving it away.

"What show is it? How do you know I don't watch it?" She asked, stepping closer, raising an eyebrow at me. "Well, they're show is filmed on this lot, and you never watch shows are filmed here, so uh... yeah." I answered and then smiled before turning away from her again. I started moving the couch, thinking maybe it might look better facing the other way. She furrowed her brow and then chewed on the inside of her cheek before going to the other side of the couch and stopped me from moving it. She doesn't like when all of the attention isn't on her.

"Well, actually, I do, I mean, I need to keep an eye on the competition you know?" She stated, tapping a foot impatiently. I didn't say anything, She waited for an answer. She expected me to tell her, but I just couldn't. She took a deep breath and let out an annoyed sigh. "Hey, if it helps, I have a celebrity crush on someone that films here too." She offered and I smiled... then frowned, thinking it's probably Nico, since she loves making fun of him.. why didn't I see it before? Damn. "Oh? who?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers. "This person... you know... this one awesome person..." She started trailing off and scufed her feet, looking down, then up at me smiling her signature cocky smile. "This person who has a name... that I'll tell you if you tell me yours first." She pressed and I just rolled my eyes.

"I... can't." I answered, intertwining both of my hands and staring at them intently. "Why not?" She asked, stepping close to me, trying to get me to look up. I could feel her breath on me, and smell the trademark Tawni mints that she ate every two seconds. I always wondered how good they would taste, coming straight from Tawni herself. I looked up, seeing her face full of concern. "Because... I just.... um..." I couldn't even finish my sentance, and sure as heck sucked at making excuses with her so close. I couldn't stop staring at her lips. My eyes kept trailing form her gorgeous blue orbs to her bright pink, perfect lips. She seemed to be hovering over me, and it might heve just been my imagination, but I could've sworn she was having the same problem.

"T-Tawni?" I whispered, reaching up with a shaky hand, resting it on the nape of her neck. Bothof my hands were shaking so bad, sweating like a sauna, I was praying to god this was just a dream. She gulped and licked her lips. "Y-yeah, Sonny?" She asked, resting a hand on my waist. "I... um." I couldn't form a sentance... not a single intelligent thought. "I love you Sonny." She mumbled, before dipping her head down and kissing me gently on the lips.

It ws short... amazing, but short. Not nearly as long as I needed it to be. I'd been watching her since I was 12... Wanting her since I was just a little girl. "Tawni." I whispered once again as she pulled away, just a mere inch between us. I still hadn't opened my eyes... I didn't want this to be a dream anymore. If it was, I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face, making me want to kiss her again, so I did. This time wrapping both my arms around her, more securely, and she copied, gripping my sides harder with both hands, as if she never wanted to let go. I started to take her bottom lip between mine, sucking on it and nibbling on it before deciding I was satisfied and settled for kissing her as hard as I possibly could. She let out some sort of squeak of approval, and stepped forward, causing me to be pressed against the arm of the couch, causing me to sit on it. Leaving her standing between my legs, rubbing my back and breaking the kiss.

We both stayed silent with our foreheads pressed together for a few moments, minus the sound of our irregular breathing. I glanced up at her, chest heaving and eyes full of adoration. "It's Chad isn't it?" She asked. My eyes widened and my jaw opened slightly, in disbelief. Ofcourse she started laughing and tapped my jaw closed with her hand. It took me a second to realize she was joking before I let out a giggle. "I heard you talking to Satiago through the door, I don't think you could've been anymore obvious Sonny." She said, giggling in between words." I gasped and playfully smacked her arm. "You couldn't have just told me instead of giving me a heart attack?" I asked. She just grinned and shook her head. "You know I couldn't do that, it's too easy." She explained. I smiled, grinning so hard it hurt and kissed her again. I guess that sometimes having a big mouth isn't too bad...


End file.
